I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to filter assemblies and, more particularly, to a filter assembly adapted to be fluidly connected to the water discharge hose of a washing machine.
II. Description of the Prior Art
In washing machines of the type commonly employed in homes, the dirty water from the washing machine is discharged through a water discharge hose and to a laundry tub or other plumbing in the home. The water discharge from the washing machine is typically laden with lint and other debris which is oftentimes simply flushed down the plumbing system. After a period of time, this debris and lint lines the pipes in the plumbing thus clogging the pipes and necessitating expensive cleaning or repair of the plumbing system.
In order to prevent the lint from entering the plumbing system, there have been a number of previously known lint filters which are adapted to be fluidly connected to the water discharge hose from the washing machine. These previously known lint filters typically comprise a filter bag or filter element which is simply attached to the water discharge hose. Consequently, water flow through the discharge hose flows into the interior of the bag and through the bag whereupon the lint and other debris are removed so that only relatively lint-free water then enters the plumbing system. Many of these previously known devices, however, use a large mesh filter which traps less than 50% of the link discharged. Such a large mesh is necessary to prevent bursting of the bag or detachment of the bag from the discharge hose.
A primary disadvantage of these previously known lint filters is that the filter bag becomes clogged with lint and other debris after a period of time. Continued usage of the filter assembly after it has been clogged results in either bursting of the filter assembly or a backup of the water flow from the washing machine.
A still further disadvantage of these previously known devices is that they frequently become detached from the water hose and/or spray water outside the laundry tub.